wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Owner of a Frozen Heart
Before we begin... Disclaimer: I only own the concept of the characters, the story, and the computer I am typing all this on. If I accidentally 'stole' a character's name... I didn't mean to, since I created this myself, and in my own will. Anyway, this is my first fanfiction for Wings of Fire, so if you have any tips, please let me know! Thanks! Prologue Within the darkness of the IceWing prison, a single NightWing was shivering, trying to contain warmth. Her name was Foresight, and she was given the power to see into the future by the spirit of Queen Night herself. Her brother, Hindsight, was chosen to have the ability to see into the past. That may not sound awesome, but he could see the mistakes of dragons in the past and make sure no one made them again. She could see the glittering eyes of her captors, as they stalked around her prison exit, as if silently daring her to try to escape. In their eyes was more than just hatred; it was absolute loathing with a passion, hating the very existence of her kind. "NightWings," She heard one snarl, almost spitting out the words. "What did Queen Glacier want with this one?" "She tried to steal one of the eggs," IceWing #2 said. "Not one of the royal eggs, of course. But still, security's really tightened since the SkyWing and the SeaWing royal eggs were stolen." Foresight paused from her thoughts. What did she say? "Hey, what do you guys think about that?" IceWing #1 added. "Honestly. What you really think, not what Queen Glacier thinks." "I think it's Queen Ruby's fault," IceWing #2 said, rolling her eyes. "After all, the SeaWing egg disappeared first. Queen Tsunami probably stole the second one in revenge." "No way," IceWing #3 said. "It's Tsunami's fault. I think Queen Glacier knows the truth." "Shiver!" IceWing #2 exclaimed. "Queen Tsunami was one of the original Dragonets. She saw war herself. Why would she want to start another one?" Foresight's mind was whirling. She hadn't known what started the war. All she knew was that the SkyWings and SeaWings started a world war. The SandWings and RainWings were on the SeaWings' side. The IceWings and the MudWings were on the SkyWings' side. The SwiftWings, the NightWings, and the FlameWings were staying out of the war: A wise choice in Foresight's opinion. She had always wondered what had started the war. Perhaps the egg-stealing did... But who did it, and why? Foresight knew neither the SkyWings nor the SeaWings did that. Why would they? But then the stealing of the new dragonets would infuriate them all even more. It had to be done, though. But the biggest question was: Who REALLY stole the SkyWing and SeaWing eggs? And WHY? Foresight looked outside, through the metal bars that slashed across the only other opening, preventing escape. The moons hung low in the sky. Only one of them was full; the other two were barely claw-scratches. The full one had an almost orange tinge to it, reminding Foresight of the dream she had as a little dragonet, which had led to her tribe discovering her true ability. It had been years ago, and Foresight had almost forgotten about it... Until now. She had been on a tall hill, with tall, thick undergrowth. An IceWing with an intricately carved mask was stalking through the undergrowth, her clawsteps leaving behind crumpled and bloodstained imprints. A misty being, shaped also like an IceWing, was walking along with the IceWing, whispering something in her ear. Up above, the stars were blood-red, and almost appeared to be dripping. There was only one, crimson-colored, full moon. Nearby, a group of dragonets were hiding from her, looking terrified. There was a NightWing, a weird SandWing, a SeaWing, a SwiftWing, a SkyWing-MudWing hybrid, a RainWing, and a FlameWing. Almost all of the same dragonet species were in the prophecy. The FlameWing and the SkyWing-MudWing hybrid were the only ones who weren't. A voice had suddenly come into Foresight's mind. It said, If the frozen heart does not thaw, the world shall be doomed to ice. ''Was that the future? Was the IceWing the same IceWing that was in the Prophecy? Was the world really doomed to ice? After a while of thinking, Foresight noticed that the guards were gone. A perfect time to escape. Before she could do anything, however, another IceWing strolled over and stood in front of her prison. She pulled out a key, the handle being intricately carved into the shape of an IceWing's skull, and put it into the lock. With a small ''click, the door swung open, and Foresight was free. "Come on, Foresight," The IceWing told her. "Naranja is waiting." "Who are you?" Foresight demanded of her. "Why should I trust you?" "I'm... Shimmeria," The IceWing said quickly. "I'm a member of Burning Hope. I used to be one of the heirs to the IceWing kingdom, before..." She looked down. "The war. I didn't want to have any part in it. Mother banned me from the Ice Kingdom because I wouldn't help her. I'll do anything to end this war so I can go home and stay home. You can trust me, Foresight. I was sent to get you." "How did you get the key?" Foresight asked, even though she was beginning to believe Shimmeria. "It's a Skeleton Key," Shimmeria said. "It can open up any of the doors in the Ice Palace. Mother gave it to me before I was banished." "Fine." Foresight stepped out of the cell. "What about the Prophesized One? Do you know where it is?" Shimmeria sighed, looking down at the ground. "I do know. I'm sorry, Foresight... It's gone. Someone already took it." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT WAS ALREADY TAKEN?!?!?" Naranja, the bad-tempered (but wise) SkyWing who was the leader of Burning Hope, bore down upon the NightWing. "Someone knew that the egg was Prophesized," Foresight repeated. "It's too late, sir." "Hmm." Naranja turned around and looked outside. "What of the other eggs? And the minders?" "All intact," Foresight reported. "The minders we chose are Ashia, Scorchclaw, and Tiderush. I may also be a minder, along with my brother." "No," Naranja said suddenly, turning to face Foresight. "No, you will not be a minder. Nor will Hindsight. You are too important." "That is Naranja-ese for, 'You don't want me accidentally telling them their future'," Foresight said, rolling her eyes. "Or 'You are needed to tell the outcome of the war'. For the last time, it doesn't work that way. It's more like the future takes control of me, or shows up in a dream, once in a while." "Foresight, you are excused," Naranja said. Before she could say anything, he shoved her out of his room, rolling the boulder back in place. She couldn't go back in to complain, either. Naranja turned and slowly padded towards the window. He stared out into the sky, seeing the orange-tinged moon. "The sooner the Star-Blitzed Night comes," He grumbled, "The better." During this period of time, a single dragon was sitting on a hill nearby her headquarters. She looked impatiently into the dark ocean of a sky. "Where is that foolish dragon?" She muttered, her sharp claws sinking into the soft earth beneath her feet. A small black dot sped towards her, landing at her feet. It was a NightWing, and in her claws was a smooth white egg. She offered it to her, and she took it. It shivered in her grasp, as though wanting to roll away. "Good work, Starchaser," She said coldly to the NightWing, who was trembling at her blood-red talons. "You are excused." As Starchaser winged her way back to the barracks, the other dragon flew back to her throne room, where she settled into her gilded throne with a sigh. She put the egg carefully down, and looked into the mirror. In that mirror, she saw a NightWing. It was unnatural, however. The talons, the underscales, the chest, the tail-tip, and 'tear-tracks' coming down from its eyes were all blood red. The wings were speckled with crimson-colored scales. That dragon she saw... That was her. Crimsonblaze. As she glared at the crimson-eyed dragon in the mirror, she remembered all her tormenters. Oh, how they will pay... They spread rumors that she was a FlameWing-NightWing hybrid, which was completely erroneous. They called her a 'Flaming Creeper', since she always crept around, never walking or padding to her destination. Now, that she had an army that could crush them, she knew that she was unstoppable. They would soon be kneeling at her claws, whispering to her- "Queen Crimsonblaze." Crimsonblaze looked up, to see a NightWing in her throne room. He was bigger than she was, but not by much, and had golden-yellow eyes. "Shadowforce," She said quietly to him, bowing her head. "Father." Her father paused, his eyes now on the egg. "You have the specimen, I see. Do you remember why I named you Crimsonblaze?" Crimsonblaze was taken aback by the last question, thrown at her out of the blue. "No. Why?" Shadowforce paused. "I named you that because I knew that like a blazing fire of crimson, you would seize the throne, and control all the tribes for the NightWings. This dragonet... This one is a strong instrument in our plans. Did you obtain the Mask? Where was it hidden?" "We found it buried deep, at the bottom tip of an iceberg." Crimsonblaze sighed. "It took one of my spells to keep a bubble of air around the heads of the digging NightWings." Shadowforce seemed satisfied. "I see. Are you ready?" "Indeed," Was all Crimsonblaze said. As she picked up the egg again, she held it to the bright light from the sun's rays. She could see the silhouette of a dragonet, close to hatching, within the egg. "It is time to begin the enchantments." Six Years Later... Category:Content (Starlight365) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)